User blog:Gundam Legilis/Beginning Of The End In Depth
fatmanfalling style satire. Not a personal attack. Hello everybody! This time, RWBY gets darker... yeah, to be honest, not much. Even SpongeBob, with the characters getting hurt and ripped to shreds, is darker than this. Okay, so the episode starts off with a black screen, where we have Emerald and Cinder in the alleyway. Not bad, not bad. But, it's kinda counterproductive for Emerald to be talking so loudly. Take a few notes from Cinder. This is where her typical low, seductive voice shines in this situation. Next, we have Mercury's recruitment. Okay, so he killed his dad. Matches with him being a drunkard. Too bad we don't get to see how Marcus got his reputation as a top assassin. I am surprised that Adam actually has some scruples, not willingly accepting the offer, and caring about the lives of his men. And it's pretty obvious that Cinder has little to offer in return to Adam, too. Also, nice callback to the Black Trailer. Okay, so here comes the Cinder sucks the power out of Amber scene. We finally get confirmation that Emerald's Semblance is illusion, which makes sense. Neo will have the power of disguise and field spell instead. Now, the Maidens have weather control, and their eyes glow. And wow. Mercury has prosthetic legs. But I am surprised that the three of them can dodge lightning and stay on their feet even with this amount of weather. And since three normies can incapacitate the lovechild between Storm and an Avatar, I guess the Maidens aren't as OP after all. Maybe. I want to know how Grimm can be summoned through a glove. And why the three of them don't wear masks so that their faces aren't recognized. At least Emerald and Mercury should keep their faces hidden if they don't want Qrow having the slightest chance of recognizing them. And it's quite a shame that Amber has only one line for Laura Bailey to talk with thus far. Who knows. Maybe we might have more about her in the future. I am surprised that Yang didn't feel the metal of Mercury's legs, or Pyrrha, for that matter. And the cut that was shown onscreen doesn't look convincing. Maybe if there was a hole, then I could be convinced that the plan would work effectively. And also, I can't believe the paramedics wouldn't realize something wrong when there's no records of Mercury being at the hospital, or when they actually feel the legs. Or why they have to disguise the leg as a flesh and blood leg too- they could just conjure up a big hole on the prosthetics and still have the desired effect. Of course, points for effort on how they nicely used all that exposition about the Semblance, and the legs. But points removed for how stupid Cinder and Neo look with their paramedic hats. It looked like the hats just squished their hair or something. Or that they shaved it off. What's worse are the on-screen news reporters. Lisa now looks ten times uglier than before, drawn in 2D in the style of a 3D character. The tourist looks fine, but both of their lips move very weirdly. And for that matter, is the Tournament really a big thing to cause a big ruckus about? What about other sporting events? Won't they draw just as much negativity every time someone cheats in baseball? And didn't something similar happen before in previous Tournaments, where people get hurt without their Aura, let alone someone being attacked? Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts